Saving a friend
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Jake has a friend he truly cares about with an abusive parent. When he makes his transition, What will he do to ensure that she's safe?
1. Chapter 1

I packed an overnight bag for my sister and me . I wiped the tears that were running down my face and scooped her up quickly. I went to her window and threw it out the window first. My sister wrapped her arms tightly around me while I climbed down the tree outside her window. I didn't have to walk far. My life saver was only a couple of houses down.

I knocked on his window. It squeaked open.

"Jake, I'm really sorry to do this to you again, but-"

He cut me off and held out his hands. "Pass her to me."

I gave my sister to him and he placed her on his bed and moved the covers over her. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Go grab the extra blankets from the linen closet. I'll be in the living room in a second."

I gave him a smile. "Okay."

The thing is, It wasn't always like this. Where I'd need to run to a friend's house because i was so tired of being home. We used to live with my mom here in La push. She died six months ago due to cancer. Now, we live with my alcoholic of a father. He's not the fun kind of drunk. Whenever he gets out of hand, I go to Jake's. His dad Billy doesn't mind because he knows how my dad is. He even fought for custody of me and my sister in court. But the judge handed us right to my dad.

I moved the pillows off the couch. Pulled out the bed and placed the pillows in two spots. I got under the banket waiting for Jake to come lay with me. Whenever he was around, I felt at my safest. I don't think anything could top that feeling of being safe.

He came into the room and layed next to me. I moved my head onto his chest as he wrapped his two arms around me.

"We need to do something about him Alex."

I looked up at him. "What? there's nothing I can do. Whatever my dad wants, he gets."

He ran his fingers through his long hair. "There's always something."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke up the next morning and saw that Alex was not next to him. He got up quick and in a panic. Alex came out of the bathroom from blow drying her hair.

"Better get dressed. We gotta be at school in twenty minutes. Can we drop my sister off at her school beforehand?", she asked with a smile.

He sighed in relief. She was ok. "Yea, sure no problem."

He went to his room to get dressed. He forgot Alex's little sister Cynthia was in there.

"Hi Jake!", she said in excitement as she wrapped her arms around his legs. With his incredible growth spurt, it was the only body part she could reach.

"Hey Cynth, go into the kitchen. Your sister can get you some cereal before school."

"Okay", the eight year old said as she skipped down the hall to the kitchen.

He went into his mess of a closet and grabbed the closest shirt and jeans possible.

Jacob walked into the kitchen."I'm ready."

Alex looked at him in envy. "I wish I could get dressed as fast as you."

She got up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table and stood on her tiptoes to hug jake.

He automatically bent down and hugged her back.

"What's that for?"

"For being such an amazing friend. I wish all guys were like you. Youre one of a kind,Jacob."

He joked, "it helps that you're cute."

He thought she was more than cute. He thought she was beautiful. She had curly black hair down to the middle of her back that framed her face perfectly every time he saw her. She had a curvy body that fit her 5'7 frame to a T. Everyone who knew Jake asked if anything has happened between them. No it hasn't. Ask him if he thought about that scenario, sure. He's a guy what do you expect?

Cynthia finished her cereal and grabbed her book bag. Once Alex and Jake dropped her off, they headed to school themselves.

"Jake, when are going to stop growing? You have to be pushing at least 6'6 now."

He smiled. "I hope it stops too. I can't keep buying clothes everyday."

We both laughed and walked into English.

Jake has a lot of classes with her. The only classes they aren't in together is study hall and lunch. Unfortunately, he didn't get to sit next to her in every class. The whole alphabetical order crap. Today, for some reason, couldn't stop staring at Alex. Mostly because he just wants her to be happy and not live in fear.

Miss Andrews saw that Jake was distracted. "Jacob, can you tell me what I just said?"

He moved his eyes onto his teacher. "We were talking about Othello. That's the book we're reading."

She smiled her arrogant smile. "We are reading Hamlet. Same author. Completely different books. Pay attention please."

He didn't listen. He didn't want to get caught staring at Alex again, so his eyes shifted toward the window. He saw a car he knew all too well. Mr. Rivera. Alex's dad. Fury sprinted through Jake's body. He started breathing fast. The teacher got a call on the classroom phone. She glanced at Alex.

"Alex, your dad is here to pick you up,"

All the color from Alex's face vanished.

"Ok."

She slowly picked up her books and went to the office.

Jake raised his hand. "Miss Andrews, Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No. You're not focused today."

"Please. It's an emergency."

She finally agreed. "Yes. Go the pass."

Jacob got up and sprinted out of the classroom.

Once they were out of the buliding, Alex's dad had his grip tight on her arm. She pulled free.

"What do you want? I need to be in school.", Alex asked.

"What do I want? I want to know why you and you sister are doing out of the house on a school night," he replied as he stepped toward her.

"Gee, I wonder, maybe it's because we are tired of our alcoholic asshole of a father. Mom left you for that reason."

As soon as that reply was said, he slapped her.

Jacob came out.

"You do not hit her!"

Alex's dad looked at Jacob. "And what are you going to do Jacob? I'm the chief of police."

He punched her dad in the face.

Alex pulled Jake back and felt how hot his body temperature was.

"Jacob, your body is basically on fire. You ok?"

"No. I'm not. I gotta go."

Her dad finally stood back up. " I'm arresting that kid. I promise you that."

He pulled Alex to the car and they both got in.

Alex wasnt worried about the sting that the slap left. She just hoped her best friend would be ok.


End file.
